Waiting
by hikaaxrii
Summary: Akankah menunggu membuat orang yang kau cintai melangkah ke arahmu? "Kill..." / "Hmm?" / "Aku mencintaimu..." / Valentine's day fan fiction - AU - Killua x OC - Disclaimer : I don't own Hunter x Hunter


Waiting (Killua x Lica/OC)

Lica melirik ke arah jam tangan yang ia kenakan, kemudian menghela nafas cukup panjang.

"Killua belum selesai juga latihan. Seharusnya aku pulang dan tidak menunggunya. Tapi... Aku ingin menunggunya." gumam Lica sambil tersenyum tipis. "Apa latihan sepak bola masih belum selesai juga?" lanjut Lica sambil menatap ke langit yang sudah berwarna oranye.

"Killua... Apa aku bodoh ya berpikir kalau kau juga merasakan apa yang aku rasakan. Entah mengapa aku merasa kalau kau selalu memberikanku perhatian dan aku merasa kau seperti ingin membuatku sadar kalau kau menyukaiku..."

"Tidak bodoh, Lica." ucap seseorang dari belakang.

"Naniii?!" teriak Lica kaget karena tiba-tiba mendengar respon seseorang dari belakang. Lica menoleh dan melihat Biscuit. "Nee, Biscuit-senpai mengagetkanku."

"Tak perlu formal begitu, Lica. Ngomong-ngomong, " ucap Biscuit sembari memasang senyum menyeringai. "aku tidak menyangka kau suka kepada Killua. Kau yang lugu dan polos bisa jatuh cinta juga ya."

Seketika wajah Lica merona merah karena ucapan Biscuit. "E-eto, Senpai salah dengar. Aku ti-tidak suka dengan Killua."

Biscuit duduk di sebelah Lica sambil meletakkan tangannya di atas kepala Lica. "Kau tahu, kau tidak perlu menutup-nutupinya. Lagipula kurasa kalian berdua cocok daaan, apa yang kau tunggu." ucap Biscuit sambil tersenyum.

Lica menatap Biscuit dengan mata terkejut. "Nee, senpai... Aku tidak yakin Killua-"

Biscuit bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menatap langit sambil berbicara, "Latihan sepak bola sudah selesai. Lelah sekali menjadi pelatih sepak bola~ Lica, aku pulang duluan ya. Killua ada di lapangan. Jaaa~" potong Biscuit sambil berjalan meninggalkan Lica

"Hai. Jaa, Biscuit-senpai." respon Lica yang sedikit terkejut dengan sikap Biscuit yang spontan.

Lica menatap punggung Biscuit sambil berpikir apa yang harus ia lakukan. "Aku harus bergerak menuju tempat Killua berada. Menunggu tidak akan membawaku kemanapun kalau yang kuinginkan tidak berjalan ke sini."

Lica bergegas menuju lapangan sepak bola dan suara langkahnya menginjak dedaunan kering terdengar begitu tergesa-gesa di telinga Biscuit meskipun jarak mereka berdua sudah cukup jauh.

"Semoga kalian berdua segera mengikat perasaan kalian." celoteh Biscuit dalam hati sambil tersenyum puas.

"Huff... Huff... Huff..."

Lica menarik nafas untuk memenuhi paru-parunya dengan oksigen. Ide berlari menuju lapangan membuat dadanya berdegup dengan ritme yang cukup cepat.

"Tak ku..sangka berlari menuju lapa...ngan bisa membuatku sesesa...k ini. Tampaknya aku ha...rus lebih raji...n ber...olahraga." ucap Lica terputus-putus karena disela oleh tarikan nafasnya sambil memegang dadanya yang kembang kempis.

"Mana Killua?" pikir Lica yang menatap lapangan sepakbola dari pinggir lapangan. Matanya membulat dan bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari sosok laki-laki berambut silver.

Suasana lapangan sepak bola begitu sepi. Hanya ada suara angin bertiup rerumputan, suara nafas Lica, dan juga suara degup jantung Lica yang cepat. Lica menatap ke sudut serong kanan depan dan sudut serong kiri depan. Hasilnya nihil. Killua tidak berada di sana. Lica menghela nafas pelan sambil berniat menyerah. "Mungkin saja Killua sudah pulang." pikirnya pendek.

"Tenang." kata seseorang dari kejauhan. Sontak saja Lica terdiam. Kaki yang sempat ia gerakkan ia hentikan karena suara yang telah dikenalnya. Sosok laki-laki berambut silver muncul di benaknya.

Lica menoleh ke arah sumber suara yaitu di sisi serong kiri belakang. Dia memang belum mengecek bagian lapangan itu dan benar, dia menemukan Killua. Terlihat sosok Killua dari belakang yang sedang duduk dengan rambut silver yang spiky berantakan dan punggung Killua yang basah karena baju yang dikenakannya menjiplak seluruh punggungnya.

"Killua!" kata Lica sambil berlari menuju Killua yang sedang duduk di pojok lapangan. Tentu saja perkataannya tidak terdengar oleh Killua yang berada di pojok lapangan.

"Killua, aku sudah me-" Lica menghentikan ucapannya karena melihat di balik kepala Killua, ada kepala seorang gadis berambut pirang. Killua memegang pipi gadis itu dan kepala mereka berdua amat dekat sehingga Lica baru menyadari kalau ada kepala gadis itu. Lica mengenal gadis itu hanya dengan melihat rambut pirang yang bergelombang. Gadis itu sahabatnya. Tentu saja ia hapal betul ciri-ciri fisiknya.

"Mereka berciuman ya." pikir Lica sambil menatap kosong ke arah mereka. Pikiran Lica menjadi tumpul dan perasaannya bercampur aduk antara marah, cemburu, kesal, dan sedih. Ia tidak bergeming dari tempatnya berada. Jelas sekali cukup 6 langkah untuk berada di samping Killua.

"Kenapa aku sebodoh ini? Harusnya dari awal aku tahu kalau aku tidak secantik Retz. Aku juga tidak selucu dan semanis Retz. Aku tidak terkenal seperti Retz. Aku tidak sebanding dengan Retz. Yang lebih bodoh lagi, kenapa aku berpikir Killua menyukaiku? Hanya aku yang merasa seperti itu. Aku idiot ya." kata Lica dalam hati sambil tertawa pahit. Tanpa ia sadari, air matanya netes dan mengalir membasahi pipinya.

"Ha... Sudah lebih baik. Arigatou Gonzaimasu, Killua." ucap Retz sambil membuat jarak di antara Killua dan dirinya.

"Sama-sama, Retz. Jadi, kurasa lebih baik kau berikan Go-"

"Killua, Lica!" potong Retz dengan mata membulat saat melihat Lica di belakang Killua.

"Nani?!" bisik Killua kaget sambil menoleh ke belakangnya. Terlihat sosok Lica yang terdiam dengan tatapan mata kosong. Matanya berkaca-kaca dan pipinya terlihat basah karena cairan di matanya mengaliri pipinya.

"Lica!" teriak Killua.

Lica yang sempat sibuk dengan pikirannya terkejut saat melihat Killua menatap dan memanggilnya. Lica pun bergegas meninggalkan Killua dan Retz. Yang ada di dalam pikirannya adalah ia ingin menyingkir dan berada jauh dari mereka berdua. Kemana pun asal dia bisa sendiri.

"Hey, Lica!" teriak Killua yang melihat Lica berlari. "Tsk, Baka!" Killua pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berlari mengejar Lica.

"Cepat jelaskan Kill, sebelum dia makin salah paham!" teriak Retz yang ikut-ikutan cemas kepada Killua yang sudah berlari. "Maafkan aku, Lica. Aku membuatmu salah paham." lanjut Retz dengan suara berbisik sambil mulai menangis sendirian.

"Licaa!" teriak Killua dari kejauhan saat melihat sosok Lica sudah terlihat di bola matanya.

Lica yang mendengar teriakan Killua pun berlari makin cepat walaupun tidak banyak kecepatan yang bisa ia tambah.

"Tsk. Baka. Kalau kau tidak berhenti, aku yang akan membuatmu berhenti." ucap Killua sambil berlari makin cepat.

Pemain sepak bola yang sudah masuk tim inti sekolah dan menjabat sebagai kapten, sementara gadis biasa yang jarang berolahraga. Tentu saja jelas siapa yang akan terkejar dan dikejar.

Kini jarak Killua dan Lica sudah menyusut banyak. Sedikit lagi Killua menambah kecepatan, Lica pasti sudah bisa digapainya. Namun gadis yang keras kepala ini tampaknya masih berusaha mengeluarkan sisa-sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya. Killua yang mengetahui kalau Lica sudah mulai bernafas tidak teratur dan kecepatannya menurun pun mengambil kesempatan.

Killua menghentikan Lica dengan memeluknya dari belakang.

"..." Killua mengunci mulutnya dan memeluk erat tubuh Lica yang masih menggeliat-geliat untuk melepaskan diri.

"Lepaskan aku, Killua!" teriak Lica keras sambil masih berusaha.

"Tidak akan." ucap Killua tenang masih memeluk Lica.

"..." Lica diam dan wajahnya merona karena hembusan nafas Killua di lehernya.

Mereka berdua terdiam dan merasakan panas tubuh satu sama lain. "Hangat." ucap mereka berdua dalam hati.

"Aku bahkan lupa kalau Killua bisa seperti ini. Biasanya yang ia lakukan adalah bersikap tsundere di depanku." pikir Lica.

"Apa kau bisa merasakan apa yang kurasakan?" pikir Killua. "Aku lelah, Lica." lanjut Killua masih dalam pikirannya.

"Tapi dia tadi berciuman dengan Retz. Pelukan ini. Tidak berarti apa-apa." pikir Lica lagi. "Lepas." ucap Lica datar.

Killua melepas pelukannya dari tubuh Lica karena yakin kalau Lica tidak akan berlari lagi.

"Lica, ak-"

Nyatanya Lica malah berniat berlari lagi, tapi Killua pun bergerak sigap dan menarik Lica dan mendorongnya ke tembok. Dikunci Lica dengan kedua lengannya.

"Killua!" teriak Lica sembari mendorong-dorong tubuh Killua walaupun hasilnya nihil. Killua lebih kuat dan dorongan darinya tidak membuat Killua bergeming sedikitpun.

"Killua, lepas-"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Killua mencium bibir Lica dan tentu saja membuat Lica terkejut. Lica yang masih berkeras diri berusaha menolak ciuman dari Killua, namun sentuhan lembut bibir Killua tampaknya mampu melunakkan hati Lica. Lica memejamkan matanya dan menikmati sentuhan itu. Ia juga membalas ciuman Killua dan yang jelas membuat Killua tersenyum.

Sentuhan yang lembut dan nyaman serta hangat.

Rasanya tidak ada satupun dari mereka berdua yang berniat untuk menyudahinya kalau stok oksigen di paru-paru tidak terbatas.

"Hmm..." gumam Lica yang memberi kode kepada Killua untuk menyudahinya, namun Killua tidak berniat untuk melepaskan bibirnya.

Killua tersenyum menyeringai dan sedikit agresif saat tahu Lica melemas.

.

.

"Haa.." Killua menyudahi ciumannya saat menyadari kalau ia butuh oksigen di paru-parunya.

Lica pun jatuh lemas dan segera ditangkap sigap oleh Killua dengan kedua lengannya. Dipeluknya tubuh lemas itu dengan hati-hati seakan tidak ingin melukainya.

"Kill..." ucap Lica pelan dengan wajah merah merona dan mata sayu.

Killua yang menatap Lica begitu tak berdaya pun berwajah malu-malu dengan pipi kemerahan. Melihat sosok gadis yang dicintainya sejak lama dengan keadaan mata sayu, wajah merah, tubuh lemas, dan dada kembang kempis karena butuh suplai oksigen, sepertinya tidak ada laki-laki yang tidak akan merona dan deg-deg-an.

Killua membuang muka untuk menutupi wajahnya yang merona dari Lica.

"Kill..." panggil Lica lagi dengan pelan.

"Ugh..." Killua pun mencium cepat bibir Lica karena tidak mampu menahan diri kemudian menjawab panggilan Lica. "..Kau itu benar-benar... Ada apa?"

"Uhm... Aku-"

"Aku mencintaimu, oke?" potong Killua sambil membuang muka lagi.

"...tapi tadi kau berciuman dengan Retz." ucap Lica pelan.

Killua pun meletakkan tubuh Lica di tanah dengan posisi duduk dan ia duduk di sebelah Lica.

"Kau salah paham, Lica." kata Killua sembari menatap bola mata Lica. "Tadi mata Retz kemasukan debu dan aku membantunya dengan meniup matanya agar debunya keluar. Itu juga yang menjadi alasan aku memegang pipinya dan mendekat ke arah wajahnya."

Lica diam dan sedikit sulit baginya menerima penjelasan Killua, walaupun ia yakin sahabatnya dan orang yang dicintainya tidak akan berciuman.

"..."

"Aku tahu sulit bagimu untuk mengubah apa yang kau percaya. Tapi kau bisa bertanya pada Retz besok." lanjut Killua karena melihat Lica hanya memberi respon diam.

.

.

"Aku percaya padamu dan Retz." respon Lica sambil menatap langit malam yang dipenuhi taburan bintang.

"Senang mendengarnya." kata Killua sambil ikut memandangi langit malam.

Keheningan melingkupi mereka berdua, namun keheningan ini tidak mencekam. Keheningan yang nyaman dipenuhi kehangatan.

"Kau tidak memberiku hadiah?" celetuk Killua tiba-tiba.

"Heh? Hadiah?" tanya Lica bingung sambil menatap Killua.

"Retz saja tadi konsultasi denganku untuk memberi hadiah pada Gon di hari Valentine besok." jawab Killua sambil tersenyum puas.

"Ah, Retz dan Gon 'kan sudah berpacaran." ucap Lica sambil tersenyum senang.

"Kau sudah tahu kalau Retz dan Gon berpacaran, tapi masih berpikir kalau aku dan Retz berciuman. Baka." ujar Killua sambil tersenyum menyeringai dan menyentil kening Lica.

"Ugh.. Itu." ucap Lica berusaha mencari alasan.

"Jadi kau memberiku hadiah atau tidak?" tanya Killua lagi.

"Hadiah antar sahabat?" tanya balik Lica.

"Tentu saja tidak, baka Lica." kata Killua. "Tentu saja hadiah untuk pacarmu." lanjut Killua sedikit malu namun berusaha ditutupinya.

"E-eto, sejak kapan aku pacarmu?" tanya Lica.

"Sejak tadi." jawab Killua sambil menyeringai.

"Naniii?!"

"Aku ambil saja ya hadiahku sekarang." kata Killua tanpa mempedulikan respon Lica.

"Chu~" Killua memegang pipi Lica dan mencium Lica dengan segenap perasaannya. Ciuman yang singkat tapi membuat sekujur tubuh keduanya terasa hangat karena detak jantung yang tiba-tiba meningkat drastis.

"U-uh." Lica menutupi wajahnya yang kemerahan dengan kedua tangannya. Sementara itu, Killua membuang mukanya ke sudut dimana Lica tidak bisa melihat wajahnya yang kemerahan.

"Ayo kita pulang." ajak Killua yang tiba-tiba bangkit berdiri dan menyodorkan tangannya ke arah Lica.

Lica menatap tangan Killua dan menyambut tangan besar dan hangat Killua.

"Haii!" jawab Lica.

Mereka berdua saling bergandengan tangan dan berjalan pulang di bawah pancaran sinar bulan dan indahnya langit malam dengan taburan bintang berkelap-kelap.

"Kill..."

"Hmm?"

"Aku mencintaimu..."

=======Waiting END=======

Omake :3 (1)

...

"Aku sudah tahu. Tadi saja kau menangis ketika mengira aku berciuman dengan Retz."

"Nanii?! Menyebalkan! Baka!"

"Jangan lupa coklat valentineku!"

"Tidak akan kuberii!"

"Atau kuambil hadiahku lagi?"

"E-eto... Baiklah. Huh!"

Omake :3 (2)

Di sisi lain, Retz sendirian di lapangan sepak bola.

"Huaaaa aku sendirian. Aku juga harus membawa tas Killua."

"Hey, Retz! Mengapa sendirian?"

"Gon!"

"Ayo kita pulang, aku sudah menyelesaikan urusanku dengan Kite."

"Haii~" teriak Retz semangat sembari memeluk Gon. "Aku sayang padamu, Gon."

"Aku juga sayang pada Retz, ... Killua, dan Lica."

"Nanii?"

"Aku sayang pada Retz sebagai pacarku. Tenang saja. Hehe.."

==========Happy Valentine ^ ^

A/N : Fic yang tidak terduga menjadi fic valentine. Selamat menikmati! Maaf banyak karakter yang ooc ._. Tapi menyenangkan sekali menulis fic yang satu ini!


End file.
